mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pilz
Pilze gehören zu den Power-Ups und kommen in fast allen Mario-Spielen vor. Es gibt verschiedene Arten von Pilzen: z. B. den 1-Up-Pilz, den 3-Up-Pilz, den Mini-Pilz, den Maxi-Pilz und natürlich den Super-Pilz. Dieser vergrößert Mario, wodurch er einmal getroffen werden kann und Blöcke zerstören kann. In anderen Spielen der Mario-Reihe kann er auch KP (Kraftpunkte) heilen. Geschichte RPG-Serie Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars heilt ein Pilz 30 KP. Per Einsatz eines Yoshikekses kann er von folgenden Gegnern bekommen werden: * Cheep-Cheep * Chomp Chomp * Gumba * Knochentrocken * Mr. Kipper * Sternklaps * Summer * Rat Funk Paper Mario-Serie Paper Mario In der Paper Mario-Serie gibt es zahlreiche Pilze und Pilzgerichte. Dies sind die Hauptpilze: Pilz: Füllt 5 KP auf. Datei:PM Sprite Pilz.gif Superpilz: Füllt 10 KP auf. Datei:PM Sprite Super-Pilz.gif Ultrapilz: Füllt 50 KP auf. Datei:PM Sprite Ultra-Pilz.gif Lebenspilz: Füllt 10 KP auf, wenn man besiegt wird, sodass ein Game Over verhindert werden kann. Datei:PM Sprite Lebenspilz.gif Trockenpilz: Füllt 1 KP auf. Er wird meist zum Spaß und nicht in ernsteren Situationen verwendet. Datei:PM Sprite Trockenpilz.gif Gerichte: ' *Bratpilz *Gelee-Pilz *Gelee-Schaum *Gelee-Ultra *Ahorn-Pilz *Ahorn-Schaum *Ahorn-Ultra *Pilz-Kuchen *Pilz-Steak *Süßer Pilz *Heißer Pilz *Fad Food Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Auch in ''Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor füllt der Pilz 5 KP wieder auf und kann als Zutat für Rezepte benutzt werden. Es gibt ihn in mehreren Item-Läden zu kaufen. Zudem ist er der Preis für das Sammeln von zehn Rabatt-Punkten. Super Paper Mario Anders als in anderen Teilen der Paper Mario Reihe wird wenn man einen Pilz auf der Oberwelt findet dieser nicht euren Items hinzugefügt, sondern er heilt eure KP sofort. '''Pilz: Füllt 10 KP auf. Datei:PM Sprite Pilz.gif Superpilz: Füllt 20 KP auf. Datei:PM Sprite Super-Pilz.gif Ultrapilz: Füllt 50 KP auf. Datei:PM Sprite Ultra-Pilz.gif Lebenspilz: Füllt 10 KP auf, wenn man besiegt wird, sodass ein Game Over verhindert werden kann. Datei:PM Sprite Lebenspilz.gif Trockenpilz: Füllt 1 KP auf. Er bringt nichts für KP Wiederherstellungen, aber damit kann man am besten STatusveränderungen heilen. Datei:PM Sprite Trockenpilz.gif Paper Mario: Sticker Star Pp.jpg|Pilzsticker Gpp.jpg|Glitzerpilz Cp.png|Colorpilz Im vierten Teil ändert sich das Spielrinzip. In Kämpfen werden alle Angriffe und Items als Sticker dargestellt, man hat also nur eine bestimmte Anzahl davon. Von den ehemaligen Pilzen gibt es drei Stickervarianten: Mario & Luigi-Serie In allen Teilen der Mario und Luigi-Serie tauchen Pilze in verschiedenen Variationen auf. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Versionen Super-Pilz thumb|Der erste Superpilz.Wie bereits erwähnt, hatte der Super-Pilz seinen ersten Auftritt in Super Mario Bros. (1985). Seitdem besteht seine Wirkung darin, den normalen, kleinen Mario in Super Mario, eine größere Version, zu verwandeln. In dieser Form verfügt Mario zwar über fast dieselben Fähigkeiten, verliert jedoch nicht sofort ein Leben, wenn er von einem Gegner getroffen wird, sondern wird wieder zum kleinen Mario. Der Vorteil des großen Mario besteht darin, dass er z.B. eine Feuerblume in einem ?-Block finden kann, was beim kleinen Mario nicht funktioniert. Außerdem ist Super Mario in der Lage, Blöcke zu zertrümmern, indem er von unten gegen sie springt. Mario bezieht die Pilze meist aus ?-Blöcken, die er in jedem Zustand betätigen kann. 1-Up-Pilz thumb|100px|Der 1-Up-PilzDer 1-Up-Pilz - oder volkstümlich auch Lebenspilz genannt - beschert Mario ein Extraleben. Wie auch den Super-Pilz, findet Mario den 1-Up-Pilz erstmals in Super Mario Bros. (1985). Äußerlich unterscheidet er sich vom Super-Pilz lediglich dadurch, dass er statt dessen roter Tönung grün gefärbt ist. Man findet sie auch wie in z. B. New Super Mario Bros. DS in den Glückshäusern wo man gegen Itembox springen muss. Wenn man Pech hat erwischt man Bowser. Gift-Pilz thumb|100px|Der Gift-PilzDer Gift-Pilz feiert sein Debüt in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, wo er den Spieler schrumpfen lässt, wenn er ihn berührt. In Lost Levels sieht er noch genauso aus wie ein normaler Pilz, nur ein wenig verfärbt. In späteren Spielen hat dieser Pilz eine lilane Kappe und geschlossene Augen. In der Super Smash Bros.-Serie sehen sie aus wie Super Pilze, sie haben bloß eine dunklere Kappe und finstere Augen. Mini-Pilz thumb|100px|Der Mini-PilzAls erstes erschien der Mini-Pilz in der Mario Party Serie. Dies ermöglichte den Spieler an Orte zu gelangen, wo er in normaler Größe nicht hingekommen wäre. Außerdem wird die Würfelhöhe verringert. Auch in New Super Mario Bros. erscheinen die Mini-Pilze. Dort machen die Pilze den Spieler klein, aber leicht verletzlich. In dieser Form kann der Spieler kleine Warp-Röhren betreten, übers Wasser laufen und viel besser springen. Sie sehen aus wie die normalen Pilzen nur kleiner und mit einer hellblauen Kappe. Auch in New Super Mario Bros. Wii erscheinen die Mini-Pilze. Maxi-Pilz thumb|100px|Ein Maxi-PilzDer Maxi-Pilz hat sein Debüt in New Super Mario Bros. (NDS). Wenn man ihn benutzt wird man riesig und unverwundbar und kann alles in der Umgebung zerstören und Gegner bei Berührung besiegen. Dabei wird wie bei dem Stern eine Melodie abgespielt. Nach einiger Zeit schrumpft Mario wieder in seine eigentliche Größe und bekommt 1-Up Pilze. Die Anzahl der 1-Up Pilze hängt von der Größe der Zerstörung ab. Er kommt in der New Super Mario Bros. Reihe vor, sowie auch in Super Mario 3D World. In Mario Party 4 hat der Maxi-Pilz einen weiteren Auftritt. Der Spieler wird riesig und kann drei mal Würfeln. Während er zieht kann er allen Spielern, die er plättet 10 Münzen klauen. Außerdem kann er keine Spielbrettgebäude betreten und keinen Stern kaufen. Gold-Pilz right|thumb|Goldpilz aus New Super Mario Bros. 2.Der Gold-Pilz feiert sein Debüt in Mario Party 2. Dort und in seinem Nachfolger ist seine Wirkung, dass man drei mal Würfeln kann. Ihn kann man für schlappe 20 Münzen im Item-Shop kaufen. In der Mario Kart-Serie kann man ihn ab Mario Kart 64 als Boost benutzen. Man kann ihn so oft benutzen, bis man ihn nicht mehr braucht. Er erscheint auch in New Super Mario Bros. 2. Dort bekommt man 50 Münzen, wenn man ihn erhält. Propeller-Pilz thumb|100px|Propeller-PilzEr kommt das erste Mal in New Super Mario Bros. Wii vor. Man bekommt einen Propelleranzug wenn man ihn berührt. Er ist ein sehr hilfreiches Item, weil man damit fliegen kann und somit an Stellen herankommt, die man sonst nicht erreichen kann oder die nur schwer zu erreichen sind. Felsen-Pilz thumb|SteinpilzEr kommt das erste Mal in Super Mario Galaxy 2 vor. Mario oder Luigi werden durch Berührung zu Felsenmario/Felsenluigi. Dadurch kann man bis man getroffen wird oder einen Sternenring erreicht herumrollen, wobei man massiv Gegenstände und Gegner zerstören kann. Bienen-Pilz Er kommt das erste Mal in Super Mario Galaxy vor. Mario oder Luigi werden durch Berührung zu einer Biene. Dadurch kann man ein Stück weit hoch und weit fliegen. Man verliert das Item, wenn man mit Wasser in Berührung kommt. thumb|95px|Bienen-Pilz Geist-Pilz Er kommt das erste Mal in Super Mario Galaxy vor. Mario oder Luigi werden durch Berührung zu einem Geist. Man verliert das Item wen man mit Gegnern zusammenstößt oder vom Licht erwischt wird.thumb|132px|Geist-Pilz Feder-Pilz Er kommt das erste Mal in Super Mario Galaxy vor. Mario oder Luigi werden durch Berührung zu Feder-Mario/Feder-Luigi. Dadurch kann man hüpfen und dadurch hohe Ebenen erreichen.Man verliert das Item wenn man mit einem Gegner zusammenstößt oder mit Wasser in Berührung kommt.thumb|112px|Feder-Pilz Eichelnuss-Pilz Er kommt das erste Mal in New Super Mario Bros. U vor. Mario, Luigi, blauer Toad und gelber Toad werden durch Berührung zu Eichel-Mario/Luigi/Toad.thumb|101px|Eichel-Pilz Trivia * Der Super-Pilz war das erste Item, das man im ersten Mario Spiel (das Spiel "Donkey Kong" mal abgesehen) bekommen konnte. pl:Mushroom it:Fungo fr:Champignon Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario 3D Land Kategorie:Gegenstand aus New Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Gegenstand aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Gegenstand aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario 64 DS Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario Kart Kategorie:Gegenstand aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Gegenstand aus New Super Luigi U Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario 3D World Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Paper Mario: Sticker Star Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser + Bowser Jr.s Reise Kategorie:Gegenstand aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowsers Schergen Kategorie:Gegenstand aus New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe